Family While Not Family
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Could be considered a continuation of my other one-shots of them. Sarah woke up in a room not her own. She remembered she was drinking at a party, but the rest of her memories went blank. Upon descending the stairs, she found her savior and how frustrating it was being saved by him. If only he likes her the way she likes him. GENRE: Family, Romance, One-Shot. Rated T just in case.


**Family While Not Family**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Sarah awoke upon the contact of the solar beam cast over her face. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar chamber. She tried to retrieve memories of the night before, but alas, none. Instead, she felt a sharp throb of her forehead as she pressed her hand around the area. The pain was slightly unbearable as she let out a groan. It resembled being struck by a quarterback during cheerleading practice.

Then it came to her; she went to a party. From there, she met this cute boy that was a quarterback for Lemon Brook High, her school's number one rival. When offered, she accepted a cup of his punch. Another groan escaped through her lips as she felt the stupidity of her actions. It tasted weird, but she kept drinking the oddly satisfying drink. It kept the boy from leaving her side, and she somehow found herself enjoying his attention. The cost of his presence was simply the continuation of her action. So she did as she tried to familiarize herself with both the elixir and boy. The poison took hold of her as her conscious quickly began to flee.

She looked around and spotted her jeans folded neatly on a chair. Upon realization, she pulled over the warm blanket and found her legs bare. She lifted her legs, both curious and concern as she briefly examined them. A bit startled, but the moment ended when she found herself still wearing her undergarments. Her legs bore no strange marks or bruises. She still had her innocence in place as she let out a heavy sigh. She placed her feet down the floor and hoisted herself up, the throbbing pain continued as she returned her hand to her forehead. A note to herself was made, to never take from strangers; even if they happened to be a cute boy.

Walking over to where her pants were, she noticed something on them. A yellow sticky note.

 _Sorry, couldn't_ _leave you alone._

She let out a sigh. Despite how much she wanted to detach herself from him, she somehow managed to get him involved. As if looking to get his attention, even though he was already taken from her. She had a chance, but loss the opportunity due to fear. When her elder brother left to pursue his dreams, she was left alone. Usually she had him to look after her and to play with her. Back then, she had no one. She tried to occupy her time with her dolls and games, but it was rather difficult with just one person.

Then **he** came, with a letter in hand. The letter was written by her brother that asked **him** to look after her. She knew him from the previous times he appeared in her life. She didn't care at first, as she found him to be annoying and above all, a weirdo. He made sure everything was clean and organized. After a while, she found his actions to be somewhat endearing as she spoke. Her parents was never as attentive as him. She wanted to learn more about him; what were his hopes and dreams for the future? What made him special among the rest?

Things were going pretty well as they spent more time together; babysitting and seeing each other in school. Then **she** appeared and practically stole him from her. He spent less time with her and more with that **girl.** It really bothered her as she tried to become more aggressive with her approach; going as far to look more mature.

Unfortunately, he only saw her as a sibling and before she knew it, she lost him. He got himself a girlfriend, and had to be the most popular girl in the school. Who could top that?

So why did he meddle with her life? If left unattended, she reasons that her well-being would not be harmed. The intoxication would not disarm her as she was sure she could have taken care of herself. Her friend Jimmy would have assisted in any way he could. No harm would be done on her, but here she was. She took the pants, but did nothing to cover her bare legs. The carpet helped from feeling the cold sensation of the floorboard. She left the room and arrived to the corridor. Some sounds could be heard coming from downstairs as she walked down the passageway.

Whatever it was, it smelled really good. She found herself licking her lips in anticipation as she now descended the stairs. Bacon, accompanied by scrambled eggs. If there was something she missed, it was his food. He always made her favorite dishes, all of which were made with love. Love. The feelings he had for her were not correspondent with hers.

Arriving at the kitchen, she spotted a familiar figure by the range. Despite the years, he still wore that ski mask. The only difference, his hair could be visually seen. Even from this distance, her heart remained erratic. Why couldn't he see her as a girl?

She could feel the slight numbness of the cold floor on her toes as she quietly walked to him. With the gap between them disappearing, her heart reminded her of her feelings. Feelings like the attraction she had over the brainiac and how much she truly desired his warmth through affections. She needed to feel that as she leaned up and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Her body latched onto his back, providing and receiving the needed warmth.

Even though she was older than before, giving a kiss still left her face rather flushed.

"Glad to see you awake." He said while still having his attention on the eggs. "How do you feel?"

"Fine...except for this slight pain in my head. Ugh."

Of course he was not affected by her kiss. He still viewed her as one of her kin. She couldn't help but to give a small pout as she pulled away.

"You should never take drinks from strangers."

Sarah let out a sigh. Of course he would lecture her, it was his job. "I know... so how did you find me?"

Double D turned off the range before turning over to her. "I just happened to be invited by Eddy. He somehow convinced me to go and spread my wings. I was really surprised to see you there, drunk."

Sarah looked down at the tiles as she felt a frown forming around her brother's face. "I'm sorry...really I am." She voiced out. To think, he had to see her in such a state.

Then she felt a finger under her chin, pulling her up to his level. "I'm just glad I got there in time. Not a moment after your legs gave way, that boy was working his way into getting you into a bedroom. I had to convince him into thinking we were dating. After that, I simply took you home and put you to bed."

There was no point in trying to fight the inevitable. Double D would continue to see her as his sister, and there was no force on this earth to change that.

"I don't remember that..." Sarah said honestly. It would have been nice to remember Double D referring to her as his girlfriend. Maybe share a kiss to make it more authentic.

"Let's just eat." Double D said, walking past her.

Sarah felt frustrated. The headache only made it the more infuriating. She had enough. Turning around sharply, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and drew him back in.

"You're. Not. My. Brother." She said before planting a kiss on the lips. She needed this as she pressed even harder until she managed to open his lips. Her hands forced his head to remain without movement as she slithered her tongue into his cavern. At first, she felt him only passively receiving her. It wasn't until a moment later that she felt him taking part with the kiss. She wanted more. Her desire only rose to new heights as they became more passionate with their exchange. Double D's arms went around her body as she slipped hers around his neck. Eventually, their lack of aspiration took their toll. Pulling apart, they gazed at each other. "I love you. I have for the longest time..."

By now, her chest felt like it was on fire as she tried to restore normal performance. She drew in a quick ounce of air, only to exhale the same amount just as fast. Her heart still had its pace as her desire only grew. She waited for a response from him, only to be greeted by a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I know..." He said before pressing his mouth over hers once again. The passion resumed as both figures kept with their interactions. Neither one seemed to be giving out, as their flames flickered ever so strongly.

"Are you still with her?"

By now, they both were seated. Their breakfast on the table as they ate the prepared dish. Sarah was feeling the bliss, but she wanted confirmation. She needed to know if her blissful cloud was reserved exclusively for her.

"No. We broke up a while ago." He said, not minding the topic.

"Good." She said before placing her fork down. Turning her head to him, she asked her question. "Would you like to go out with me?" Her fingers fiddled through anticipation.

The question was placed before the table as she waited. Double D took hold of her hand before he spoke his response.

"I would love to."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I had this story for well over a week, but I couldn't find myself submitting it to FF until now. I hoped you enjoyed it. - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
